


[丹英] 成熟

by Amakuri



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakuri/pseuds/Amakuri
Summary: 雖然要對一個還是孩子模樣的國家這麼做有些殘忍，但總有一天，他會明白的，就像當年的我一樣。





	[丹英] 成熟

**Author's Note:**

> 警語：強暴未成年、性虐待

(Arthur)

水花在腳下飛濺，亞瑟在雨中的森林奔跑著。他必須在雨停前離開，否則足跡及氣味會來不及被洗刷乾淨——那將會暴露他的行蹤——。

「英格蘭，盎格魯薩克遜，別躲了，我知道你在。」  
背後是侵略者的聲音，那些該死的維京人。亞瑟咬緊後牙槽，天大的仇恨都比不過腳下的逃亡。

妖精為他指明方向，開闢道路。她們的神態比亞瑟這個被侵略的國家還要著急，似乎已經預料了亞瑟被逮之後的下場。

「英格蘭，左邊，往左走，前面有個村落，快點，他們在後面了。」  
急促且細微的聲音通過雨幕傳來，她們異常的緊張，這讓亞瑟心裡有些沒底。  
作為國家他有些年輕，不諳世事，很多事情都是妖精們教導他的，而亞瑟從未聽過她們這麼不安的聲音。

「抓住你了，小傢伙。」身體突然騰空，一個高大的人拎起他的衣領，像老鷹抓小雞一般，毫不費力。  
亞瑟掙扎著轉過頭，想看清楚那人的臉孔。  
那些維京人的老大，丹麥。

他恨的牙癢癢的同類。

(Denmark)

「抱歉啦，小傢伙。這是上面的命令。」對於自己不得不對一個小孩子做出這種事，丹麥心裡其實有些無奈，哪怕對方內在已經兩百多歲了，哪怕對方跟自己一樣不是人類，但還是有種自己即將被天打雷劈的感覺。  
也不知道這個小傢伙知道多少，如果不是張未經人事的白紙就好了，這樣他的罪惡感會少一點。

看著落入自己手中，不斷掙扎的英格蘭，丹麥有些心煩，對於接下來的事他不怎麼有好感，又追著這小鬼在森林中跑來跑去，種種因素加在一起，讓丹麥失去原本的耐心。  
經過不到半秒的考量，丹麥一手刀將手中的小英格蘭擊暈，扛在肩膀上帶走。

(Arthur)

亞瑟睜開眼睛時，看到的是有些搖晃的天花板。帶著鹹味的氣息和密閉的空間，他在船上的機率很大。  
脖頸處還有些疼痛，可見丹麥下手不輕。  
四處不見精靈的身影，看來是離開了英格蘭的國土了。

雖然手腳沒被束縛著，但被關在船上讓他感到有些不安，身上的衣服還是濕淋淋的，估計還沒有人動過。  
他從衣服的內袋裡掏出小刀，小心確認鋒利度之後，又塞了回去。

他是個國家，雖然身體還是小孩的樣子，但他是個國家，他不能示弱，不能退縮。  
他必須養精蓄銳，隨時準備反攻。因為他背負的不僅僅是他自己。

(Denmark)

丹麥打開艙門時，那個小孩已經醒了。雖然還沒到丹麥的國土，但木已成舟，英格蘭已經無處可逃了。

或許是因為英格蘭無害服從的外表讓他放鬆警戒，又或者是連日的重擔放下使他略顯疲憊，所以這時的他錯過了英格蘭眼中的血腥。

他將一套衣服放在床邊，心裡有些惋惜，因為這套衣服穿上之後沒多久就要被脫下，而且是以非常暴力的形式。

——要確立自己征服者的地位，足夠殘忍，足夠無情。  
這是上面的指示。

(Arthur)

亞瑟用眼角餘光注視著丹麥，手上的刀刃用衣服微微遮掩。  
等到了丹麥國土就完蛋了。  
他必須挾持這個國家意識體，逼迫船員返航，再萬不得已，也要跳船逃離。

——他必須離開這裡。

高大的丹麥已經走到床邊，還不夠，還不夠，還不能。  
在站著的情況下，丹麥隨時都能反擊，他不能冒這個險。

丹麥彎下腰，將手中的衣服放下，亞瑟眼眸微微一亮。  
不會有更好的時機了，亞瑟抽出小刀，目標直指咽喉，國家意識體不會因為這把刀而死亡，因此英格蘭毫無顧忌。

也正是這樣的行為，打消了丹麥最後的疑慮。

以及仁慈。

(Denmark)

小英格蘭很優秀，技術和演技精湛。然而，這並不足以抵消丹麥和他之間體格的差異。  
丹麥一手掐著英格蘭的脖子，一手捏著他的右手手踝。

他原本不打算這麼做的，畢竟對一個小孩來說，太過殘忍了。  
趁著本國的人視察之前，早早把事情辦了，事後他們也不好追究丹麥是否對他們的指令完全服從。

既然小英格蘭無所顧忌，那他又有什麼好猶豫的？  
捏著小孩手踝的左手使力，刀子因為握不住而落地，這便是今晚夢魘的前奏。

他把英格蘭甩到牆上，在對方疼痛的抽氣聲與咳嗽聲中，拿出本國的人交代他的物品。

(Arthur)

在朦朧的視線裡，一個深棕色的物件闖入眼前。  
每樣東西都在搖晃著，留下一個個抓不住的殘影，那物件也毫不例外。

然而，這物件的形狀似乎跟某種物體很相像，亞瑟覺得自己知道是什麼，但抽痛的腦袋卻阻攔了他的想像。  
直到那東西被塞進嘴裡，亞瑟才真正反應過來。

那似乎是個假陽具。  
以亞瑟尚屬孩童的身軀來說，他本不該熟識這個形狀。然而，他有三個哥哥，他們偶爾會開些低俗的玩笑——在他們感情還和睦的時候——。

那木製的物件填滿了口腔，讓亞瑟瀕臨窒息的邊緣，全身上下的感官都集中在唇舌之間。  
那物件表面有些粗糙，並不是做工低劣的粗糙，而是人為的，凹凸不平，有許多小突起。

他還不明白會發生什麼。他甚至不知道為什麼要把這樣的一個物品放進他嘴裡，甚至在嘴裡出入著。  
雖然已經兩百多歲了，但由於這發育不良的孩童身軀，沒人會刻意教導他這方面的知識。

這一切都符合了丹麥的最糟預期，白紙般的英格蘭。

(Denmark)

在英格蘭被假陽具玩弄的瀕臨窒息時，丹麥並沒有閒著，他拖來一個茶几，正好能將英格蘭背朝上擺在上頭，腦袋懸空，手腳綁縛在四個桌腳處，像是隻待宰的羔羊，而某種意義上，確實如此。  
在進行這動作時，丹麥還不忘抽動幾下假陽具，對英格蘭施加壓力。

當木製陽具抽離口腔時，英格蘭已經有些迷糊了。嘴巴因為剛被塞的滿滿的，現在有些合不攏，晶瑩的涎水低落在木地板上，留下一個個深色的小點。

一切必須在對方意識清楚時進行，讓被征服的國家認清自己的弱勢是重要的，特別是頑強的英格蘭。  
原本丹麥認為沒這個必要，但剛才英格蘭的反擊證實了本國的統治者們更有遠見。

丹麥必須征服英格蘭，將不該有的粉碎、貫穿。

他好整以暇的在一旁，等待英格蘭的意識回復，隱約想著，如果對方能不回過神來就好了。  
然而，英格蘭細微的掙動宣告時刻的來臨。

丹麥走向前，一把撕碎英格蘭本就有些破舊的濕衣服。

等待著他的，  
是帶著水珠，乳白色背脊；  
尚未發育完全，嬌小蝴蝶骨；  
因為恐懼而顫抖，軟嫩的雙臀。

揉合此刻的純潔與不遠的罪惡，還未長開的孩童身軀。

眼前的景象讓丹麥的動作略微停滯，但又隨即回復原狀。  
他兩手揉捏嬌小可愛的雙丘。他的一雙手較之英格蘭的軀體顯得巨大，要覆蓋兩個圓嫩的肉團簡直綽綽有餘。  
那種完全的掌握，連同英格蘭微弱的掙扎與痛呼，綜合成無與倫比的快樂與優越。

他肆無忌憚的擠壓、揉捏，毫不忌諱被掐出的紅痕。  
同時拇指刻意的試探隱藏在白色小丘之間的洞口，有意無意的戳弄著。  
英格蘭的哭聲逐漸放大。

感受手下美好的觸感，他頓時覺得有些遺憾。

按照要求，他需要將那個木作的玩意塞進孩子下方的洞口裡，如同施刑一般，抽插甚至轉動。  
就像對犯人揮舞鞭子一般，用單純的暴力與疼痛使犯人屈服。  
只是對於一個頑強的國家，單純的鞭笞並不會有太大作用，所以上頭的人要求丹麥對尚且稚嫩的英格蘭，實施性暴力。

——準確無誤的踐踏對方。

他甚至不需要自己處於情境，只要使用各種道具，讓對方受辱、痛苦，另一個艙房的木馬便是為此準備的道具之一。  
英格蘭漸漸沒了聲響。

然而，注視著英格蘭無與倫比的幼小身軀，丹麥為自己沒能參與其中感到懊悔。

等丹麥的大手放開那對備受蹂躪的臀肉時，英格蘭已經停止抽泣了。  
剩下來的，是微弱的喘息和有些青紫的皮膚。

離抵達本國還有一段時間，丹麥看了看有些拱起的褲襠，心中有了打算。

(Arthur)

最一開始是不安，由於肢體被呈大字形綑綁，隨後衣服被撕扯開來，那雙屬於丹麥的手肆無忌憚的開始揉捏屁股，不安開始轉化為痛楚。  
不帶溫柔的拉扯、擠壓，長年揮舞巨斧的手滿是不合外表年齡的厚繭，加上彷彿發泄一般的蹂躪，讓亞瑟產生了被拖行在砂石道路上的錯覺。

尚為孩童的身軀根本禁不起疼，斷斷續續的，淚水和哀鳴傾瀉而出，然後在得不到寬待之後又緩緩褪去，剩下止不住的喘息。

一片陰影籠罩下來，帶著與海水不同的腥羶氣息。

丹麥抬起他的下巴，粗糙的手指在嘴角遊走，然後猛的發力，將亞瑟的嘴捏開。  
這次是貨真價實的，跟原本木造的器官不同，丹麥的陽具帶著氣味，帶著屈辱，闖入牙關，抵著咽喉。  
亞瑟費力的向上看，想看清楚丹麥的臉，確認這一切是否只是自己的錯覺。

——他不能這麼做，不可以。

可頭部被一隻手強硬的壓制著，亞瑟眼都要翻白了，卻依然看不清對方的臉色，只有瀕臨窒息的痛苦與恥辱糾纏著難以逃離。

「收起你的牙齒，英格蘭。」丹麥挺了挺腰，幾乎要穿破咽喉。  
嘔吐感襲來，可嘴裡堵著性器，求饒的話語也好，憤怒的斥責也好，連最基本的生理反應都已不在掌控之下。

「好好聽話，否則等會照顧你的人，會不只我一個。」  
一邊說著，丹麥的手閒著的手滑過背脊，輕佻的拍了下白嫩的屁股，引來亞瑟一陣戰慄。

「其實我也不介意你反抗，畢竟大家長時間在海上，或多或少都有些寂寞。反正國家死不了，可以毫無顧忌。——你剛才不也這麼想的嗎？」  
丹麥微微伏下身，壓著頭部的手移了位置，掐著後頸將腦袋微微揚起，將威脅與呼吸的熱氣吐在耳畔，語畢還舔了耳垂一口。

亞瑟的頭腦在缺氧的情況下早已是一團漿糊，連反抗都做不了，只剩下反射性的掙動。

(Denmark)

丹麥在插入英格蘭口腔的那一刻，發出了細微且滿足的嘆息，溫暖且濕潤的小嘴以及英格蘭不可置信的神情取悅了他。

模仿著惡人反派的話語，觀賞英格蘭的表情變化，從難以置信到無可奈何的絕望，最後是連思考都做不到的茫然與脆弱。  
拍了拍不久前才鬆手的臀部，想像著之後在那小洞之中的享受，感受著現下小口的柔軟，丹麥開始挺動腰部，一深一淺，一淺一深。

英格蘭的嘴不夠大，要全根沒入是不可能的，但沒關係，在上面得不到的，在下面拿回來就好了，丹麥不怎麼焦急。  
小英格蘭的喉嚨痙攣著，彷彿在按摩前端一般，讓丹麥早已站起的器官又硬上了幾分。

在享受之餘，丹麥並沒有忘記自己的工作。他拿起不久前讓英格蘭舔濕的假陽具，掰開軟嫩的兩瓣，帶著些許猶疑與不確定，將物件擠進那小洞之中。  
英格蘭頓時像活魚一般彈起，卻又接著被綁縛手腳的繩索拉回原型，喉嚨悶悶的發出悲鳴，四肢明知徒勞卻依然掙扎扭動著，冷汗一滴滴的自背脊和太陽穴升起，然後——

滑落。

(Arthur)

撕裂的痛楚從後方蔓延至頭皮，讓本來呼吸有些困難，意識矇矓的亞瑟頓瞬間清醒，本能地開始掙扎。  
眼前是一片黑暗，那是痛的，缺氧造成的。明明睜著眼睛，卻甚麼也看不見；想要逃走，卻動彈不得；想要反抗，卻力不從心。

有滴答的水聲，落在地上是沉重的，可能是嚥不下的涎水，可能是後穴的鮮血，又或者是流淌的眼淚。

『初次見面，英格蘭，我是威爾士，人類的名字叫做威廉。』  
『亞瑟，你的名字就叫亞瑟好了。』  
『毛毛蟲，跑快一點，羅馬要來了。』  
遠遠的，聽到了兄長們的聲音。那是很久很久以前，比眼前的丹麥還要久遠，比羅馬還要早，亞瑟最一開始的世界。  
他有哥哥們，有家人，有子民，有喜歡的，不喜歡的事情。

『你必須再長大一點，幼小的不列顛。一直是小孩的樣子對你是一種傷害。』  
『不過長太大也不行，這樣的話，我就不得不去處理你了。』  
羅馬帝國這麼碎念著。  
他在城牆裡，只有子民和羅馬人，有很多不喜歡的東西，還有一個羅馬。

『英格蘭，盎格魯薩克遜，別躲了，我知道你在。』  
丹麥在背後追趕著。  
他在船上，只有自己和敵人，還有痛苦。

精液帶著氣味與溫度射出。

「吞下去。」丹麥這麼說。  
亞瑟順從的嚥了下去。

鹹的，苦的，叫人噁心的。此刻的世界。

(Denmark)

尚未長出喉結的脖頸動了動，嚥下了丹麥的東西。丹麥的內心升起了一種優越感。

他將視線轉到已經鮮血淋漓的臀部，隨性的抽動物件，觀賞小英格蘭的掙扎與嚎哭。  
只是這些就受不住，等會看到隔壁艙房的工具跟木馬怕是要直接昏過去了吧。

「拿......拿出去......」說話還有些咬牙切齒，丹麥搖了搖頭。將假陽具抽出一些，留了頭部在裡頭，然後猛的捅入。如此重複著。

「求求你，把那個......啊…...拿走......」在數十下的撞擊之後，英格蘭口中開始示弱，但那雙眼裡還帶著凶光。丹麥嘆了口氣。

如英格蘭所願，將物件拔出，對準。  
刺入與貫穿。

「啊啊啊啊......嗚......」一邊重複著殘酷的暴行，一邊回想著，幸好把船員都支開了，不然因為慘叫而把那些飢渴的大爺們引來可是會造成麻煩的。

雖然是這麼威脅英格蘭的，但丹麥實際上是不會容許那種事發生的。  
如果不懂得把握限度，原本想完成的事便會完成不了。

國家比想像中的還要無力，他們會經歷痛苦與非難，直到死亡到來。甚至就連死亡本身，都是可遇不可求的。  
手中不擁有權力，連喜歡和不喜歡都不被容許，沒有長伴身邊的人，子民太過短暫，而同類往往也身不由己。

只是個象徵物卻偏偏有著人的性格，擁有人的名字，所以日子又變得更為艱難。

拋棄屬於人的部分，  
道德、罪惡；  
歉疚、寬容；  
愛與憎恨。

唯有如此，動輒百年的國生才能在不致瘋狂的情況下走下去。  
又或者，殺了做為人類部分的國家們，早就壞掉了也說不定。

「啊啊啊......嗯.....」  
將木件丟到一旁，丹麥換上了自己的。撕心裂肺的尖叫在耳邊炸開，又接著沉入谷底。

殺死亞瑟·柯克蘭。

蘇格蘭他們捨不得做的，羅馬還沒打算做的。  
必要之惡。

(Arthur)

——有甚麼東西在離開，從這具身體裡。

像是燒紅的鐵塊一般，灼燒著，撕裂著。  
有一次，不小心被當成小偷，被當時的人們用烙鐵留下犯罪的印記。  
雖然過不了多久，痕跡就消失了。但這回的，恐怕永遠都不會消去——即使那根本就不是會留下傷疤的事情——。

永遠。永遠，到死為止。  
那麼，這麼痛苦的事情，這麼難受的記憶，一直到死亡為止，要重複幾個世紀才好。

一個人說他想死去。  
但另一個東西卻說不得不活下去。

『亞瑟......』

「英格蘭。」  
丹麥的聲音從背後響起，重複著那個地名，那個稱呼。  
同樣反覆著的，還有那不斷出入的器官。壓平了其他的皺褶，堅硬且隨心律跳動著。

「殺了我......請......殺了我......」  
亞瑟這麼說著，嘶啞著哭嚎著，向敵人尋求著解脫。

「這就是世界，亞瑟。」  
第一次，丹麥說出了這個名字。

除了盎格魯薩克遜，除了英格蘭。被賜予的，作為人類的名字。  
像是明白了甚麼，亞瑟瞪大了眼睛，就連呼吸也停了下來。這時候他才想到，即使失去了空氣，他也不會因此而死去。

「我們會被侵略，被使用，被傷害——直到那罕見的死亡到來。你不能一直是這樣子。」

『一直是小孩(人類)的樣子對你來說是一種傷害。』  
羅馬他原來是想這麼說的啊。

亞瑟閉上眼睛。

即使被烙鐵灼燒，留下了傷痕，最後也依然會消去。  
人類不會這樣，烙鐵作為對人類的刑罰，象徵的便是人類的永遠。他們會死去，會因為難以忍受而逃避，在現在這情況下，甚至可以咬斷舌頭一了百了。

但是，我們即使失去了舌頭，也依然存在著。某一天醒來，失去的器官又會再一次的回歸，彷彿從未受到傷害。  
我們，怎麼可能會是人類呢？

「一個人類，是背負不起這些的，亞瑟。」  
丹麥重重一頂，亞瑟覺得自己的五臟六腑都要被捅了個對穿。  
然而，即使真的被撕了個粉碎，也依然存在著。

......十......二十......三十......  
為甚麼還沒有結束呢，為甚麼我還活著呢。

「不......唔嗯......不.....」  
為甚麼在哭呢，為甚麼在求饒呢。

我們不該是這樣的存在。

一股帶著些許熱度的液體，像是要洗去甚麼，清除甚麼一般，在身體裡奔騰著。  
隨著堵住入口的陽具的離去，啪噠啪噠的流出。

亞瑟知道那是甚麼。  
鹹的，苦的，令人作嘔的，未來活著的所有時間。

「做決定的時候了，亞瑟，英格蘭。」  
丹麥鬆開了束縛著的繩子，只有雙腳。  
接著拿起早先被英格蘭拿在手哩，最後被迫丟下的東西，對準才剛經過蹂躪，有些發腫的部位。

原本聚集在甲板上的海鳥，倉皇的向著陰鬱的天空飛去；在船底游動的魚群，著急地朝著深邃的海底游去。  
牠們聽見了，尖叫聲。

(England)

「那個混帳.......」  
英格蘭摩娑著雙腿，收縮著後穴，整個人像條被捕上岸的魚一樣，掙扎蠕動著。

血乾了幾次，又迫不及待地湧出。  
一把小刀被插入後方，每每抽動都帶出一股鮮血。

雖然過程是痛苦的，但隨著英格蘭一次次擺動身體，那把刀就微微退出一點。  
周遭的木地板已經被血浸透，留下了無法消去的腥氣與暗紅。

一開始那兩邊還在爭辯著。  
一個人說想死去。  
一個東西說必須活著。

金屬落在被各種液體浸濕的茶几上——那施以罪惡的邢台，用以屠殺的砧板——。  
英格蘭艱難的用腳趾勾起那把曾經陪伴自己出生入死，剛才還深紮入體內的利器。割斷了束縛著雙手的繩子。

現在已經聽不見了，對峙的聲音。  
兩個只剩下一個了。  
不是人的那一個。


End file.
